


The Outcasts

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a cinnamon roll, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Homophobia, M/M, Originally written in 2011, Prank Wars, Punk!Arthur, Set in the 90s, So beware, alternative universe, because technology makes things complicated, everyone has demons, institutionalization, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: After finally snapping and beating up his bullies, Alfred Jones,is sent to 'Rock bottom lane' a school notorious for taking in the most dangerous, depressed and generally troubled kids from all across the world there he meets a punk Brit, A suicidal Canadian, and a Prussian with Pyromania. Will they survive the school year? especially with a headmaster,with less than honest intentions.





	1. Bad beginning

Alfred stared up at the looming grey building before him. 'Rock bottom Lane' even the name sounded dismal. This large and ugly stack of bricks, was the school he'd been forced to attend. Although Alfred could tell it'd be more accurate to call this place a prison rather than a school. 'Rock bottom' (yeah, it was really called that). was renowned for taking in the most Dangerous, rebellious and generally messed up Pupils from across the globe.  
It was based far of in an island of the coast of Scotland, and besides the school it's only inhabitants were members of a tiny fishing village.  
Reluctantly, Alfred remembered the moment that sealed his fate, and caused his parents to send him to the abysmal Prison.

* * *

 

For most of his life Alfred had been a god boy, a little boisterousness, yes but he had good intentions. That was until high-school, when a couple of bullies decided to make his life a living hell, all because he was gay. He built up a huge resentment to them, and he felt there was not a single person to turn to, even his parents were homophobic (They just dismissed his sexuality as a phase, a way to rebel) and so, the hatred inside Alfred grew little by little.

Let it be known, that from an early age, Alfred always had a slight anger problem, usually he was fine, but when he snapped, he lost all restraint.  
So one day, the American was walking home, when he was stopped by the bullies, tormenting him again.

"Stupid faggot." They laughed, throwing his bag in the air, making the contents spill on the floor, books and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Alfred felt the anger inside him rising, he'd had enough of this _; He'd never done anything to them, so why, it wasn't fair!_ He clenched his fists so hard he could feel his knuckles turning white. That just made them laugh more.

"You gonna cry, gay boy?" The leader said, a confident grin spreading across his face as he swaggered over, flanked by his cronies. "Ugh, your do disgusting, maybe I should teach you a lesson?"  
The leader of the gang raised his fist to punch the american, but Alfred, livid with anger beat him to it. With new found strength, the teen's fist collided with his tormentors nose with a satisfying _'crunch'_. The rage seemed to take over every fiber in Alfred's being, and without even realizing it, he was punching his bully again, and again, and again.  
Alfred can't remember a lot after that, but he knew the details from the police report;  ** _'He'd managed to beat them up using a stick of the floor, most of them where unconscious, there were several broken bones'._**  
The American couldn't say he regretted finally getting his revenge, but then the police got involved in the incident, and a whole host of other people, from physiologists to lawyers. It seemed like everyone wanted to have  chance to demonise the ' _psycho gay kid_ '. Eventually it was decided that Alfred was _'dangerous_ ' and should go to a ' _safe_ ' environment. So that's how ended up at rock bottom lane boarding school, feeling betrayed by his parents who let him go, and nervous about entering this scary new school, that was rumored to harbor the future murderess of the world.

* * *

 

" Well then, lets get going!" Betty, Alfred's guidance officer chimed snapping him out of his flashback and back to his gloomy reality (not that his thoughts were much brighter).

" Man, this place looks so gloomy! I don't see why I have to stay here!" Alfred complained to Betty for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, but as always, the middle-aged guidance councilor reacted in the same way;

"Honey, your troubled, this is the best place for you," She said shaking her head, and smiling at him sympathetically. He hated that pitying look, but he didn't want to snap at the lady for just doing her job.

" _'Troubled'_? whatever." Alfred grumbled, as he followed her across the desolate grounds of the school into the building School was full of long winding corridors, with mis-matched brick walls covered in graffiti, the place looked abysmal.

" Well Alfred, this is the headmaster's office, I'll be leaving now" Betty smiled before leaning closer and whispering to him. " Good luck" and turning on her heel, she left the vicinity as quickly as she could, her sensible medium-heeled shoes clacking against the cold, hard that moment on, The American teen was left by himself in front of the intimidating large wooden doors. Gathering his courage, he entered. Before he'd even properly registered what had happened, or took in the room, something hard and painful collided with his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Dude! What the hell!" Alfred yelled. He'd been at this school for like what? fifteen minutes and people were already throwing things at him? not cool..

" You must knock before you enter, insolent boy." A voice boomed, the american raised his eyes, to see the culprit; An intimidating middle aged man, with a waxy complexion and a scary look in his eyes. He had a portly build and was a ugly mixture of fat and muscle.  
Judging by the mortarboard on his head, Alfred was guessing this guy was the principle.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock, but jeez- It doesn't mean you can throw books at me! That's uncalled for!" The angered teen whined while getting to his feet.

"Let's set something's straight here, Mr Jones, I am the headmaster and you shall address me as such. While your here, you'll do as I say, and only what I say, You are at the mercy of the teachers here, understand!" The Headmaster said, keeping his voice deadly and low, ready to snap at any moment.

Alfred, not one to be bossed around, was about to argue, but the sight of the cane that hung menacingly from the Headmasters belt buckle, stopped him from speaking up. Instead he settled for the safer option of just nodding. _Seriously! It was 1990, were people still using those things?_

Much to Alfred's annoyance, the intimidating man seemed as if he was going to start lecturing him again, but luck was on Alfred's side today (for once) and a knock on the door interrupted the man's speech before it had begun.

"Come in!" The headmaster bellowed, the irritated look still etched onto his face.  
In through the large wooden doors, came what was quiet possibly the strangest boy Alfred had ever seen; He had abnormally thick eyebrows, that in an odd way seemed to suit him, his hair was blonde, but was streaked with flashes of red and blue that seemed deliberately gaudy giving him a punk-ish look. But the most noticble thing about the boy was his eyes; They where a striking acid green colour, that burned with contempt, and irritation. He was very attractive, in a bad boy sort of way.

"Kirkland, what did you do this time? Ah I see, you dyed your hair again- a clear violation of school rules" The headmaster snarled, his voice was angry, but Alfred noted it also seemed to be laced with.. _excitment? did this man enjoy scolding kids in general, or just this Kirkland boy?_

"Well, obviously" Kirkland Drawled lazily, glaring at the head he extended his arm for the cane "Let's just get this over with, shall we? I have better things to do with my time."  
The Headmaster scowled, clearly angered by the boy's arrogant attitude.  
Alfred wasn't sure if the English boy was brave or stupid.

The headteacher meanwhile, was unhooking his cane from his belt, slowly, in a threatening manner, but he stopped mid-way, and smirked. The sight almost made Alfred sick- there was something disturbing about the way that man smiled, his pale sweaty lips pulled tightly over a row of yellowing teeth.

"Well Kirkland, since you think this is a waste of time, I have a job for you for the rest of the day." The man said, his voice dripping with venom " You can look after that new boy, show him round, make sure he's in once piece by the end of the day, okay? I know how much you love meeting new people"

"Yes sir." Arthur grumbled acidly, glaring over at Alfred, Keeping a new kid in one piece sounded like a lot of work, but it was better than being beaten, even though he acted tough, The Brit wasn't the biggest fan of the dreaded cane. Too bad the headmaster seemed to like hitting him with it so often. Bastard.

"You may leave, Kirkland, Jones" The headmaster said, his eyes beady black eyes lingering on the two of that, Alfred left, with 'Kirkland' in tow, both boys feeling extremely curious about the other. The American was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence as he walked with Arthur to his room. " So, dude, what's your full name?" He asked, attempting to smile, despite not really feeling like it.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland, not _'dude'_ " The Brit said pursing his lips in slight irritation. "And you?"

"Me? I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred declared, Arthur only nodded in reply, and he could feel the awkward silence setting in again, so he decided to at least try and keep the conversation going. "So.. uhh are you the school rebel or what? speaking to the Principle like that?"

Arthur smirked in response. " I think you'll find, I'm considered a gentleman by this school's standards.. Well you'll see for yourself soon enough.. Prepare to meet your classmates, Jones, remember, these are 'the most messed up kids around'" Arthur said, as the two approached the dormitory door. The Brit pulled it open, grimacing.


	2. Meeting the outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred meets the other pupils at the school

The door to the dormitory swung open. Alfred stood there, shocked by the sheer size of it. The room, was narrow but at least 40 yards long with rows of metal-framed beds lining the walls facing each other each bed with a basic cabinet next to them. ( _They were tiny- looked like Alfred would be keeping most of his stuff in his case_ ).  The Wall was decorated, with a drab green paper that was barley visible under the graffiti, posters and scorch-marks layered over it. The area itself was It was dimly, as the windows had a thick layer of dirt and grime coating them, preventing sufficient sunlight from entering the room. Only a few sad looking electric blubs dangled from the ceiling emmiting a weak light, flickering pathetically overhead the room. Random items of clothing and furniture were strewn all across the floor from broken chairs to ottomans, strangely enough. It made the room seem incredibly cluttered, like a minefield of trash. 

  
The Dormitory, was packed with Teenage boys, talking, laughing and arguing loudly, the sounds resonated around the room, in a loud confusing muddle. The new kid frowned. _How was he supposed to share a room with 30 other people?_ Upon seeing Arthur and Alfred enter the room, a few of the boy's nearer to the door looked up grinning.

" Vhat you got there Kirkland, a new boyfriend?" One of them, grinned. He was a tall boy with silver hair and blood red eyes. Alfred noted his accent sounded distinctly German.

"Shut up, Gilbert." Arthur blushing a little at the older boy's accusations. But his demure remained icey. " This is the new lad, The headmaster put me in charge of him."

"Oh, is that so?" Gilbert Drawled, getting up, and circling the younger boy like some sort of predator. " And vhat did you do to your hair? looks like you spilled and ink bottle on it." he said referencing to the hair dye. Alfred stood by, feeling slightly awkward being talked about but not addressed directly ( _Hadn't this Gilbert dude heard of manners?)_

" _Hmph_ , say's the Albino!, you can't exactly lecture me about bad hair colour, can you?" Arthur spat in return, his voice curt and calm.

Alfred felt confused and annoyed, So Arthur was enemies with Gilbert (and Judging by the glares the Brit was getting, a few other people as well). He felt awkward just standing there, while there verbal sparing match went on, but at the same time, he didn't exactly want to get involved either.. His goal was not to make any enemies in the first five minutes. 

Gilbert snarled in response to Arthur's insult, obviously angry he took a step forward squaring up to him, seemingly tensing for a fight.

But all of a sudden, two other boys entered the dormitory and swaggered over to stand besides Gilbert, both smiling. The first was a tan brunette, and the second was pale with long flowing blonde hair that hung just above his shoulders. He had stubble around his chin that made him look older than he was. They were both admittedly  attractive in a suave European way.

"Is, _Rosbif,_ giving you trouble" The blonde (and apparently French) one asked smirking. " Do we 'ave to teach him a lesson?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Gilbert Answered shortly, his angry snarl replace with a grin. "He's Just being cheeky to the awesome me."

 _This school really does take people on from all over the world_. Alfred thought to himself, glancing between the newcomers. 

"Piss of, frog-face! You too scared to face me without your cronies, Kruat?" The punk yelled angrily at the French boy, but before he could carry on shouting, a torrent of water hit the Brit, soaking him, " _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_ "

The Dark-haired boy stood there with an empty glass in hand, smiling casually. "Don't just go around insulting my _amigos, si?_ " he said as the other boys in the room laughed obnoxiously.Alfred himself, despite feeling bad for this Arthur kid, was trying not to laugh himself, his outraged expression was just hilarious.. It reminded Alred of when you squirted water at a cat if it was acting aggressive, although he was fairly certain Arthur wouldn't appreciate being compared to a fluffy animal so he kept that thought to himself. Without another word Arthur turned on his heel, and stormed out, fuming hair still dripping wet shooting a 'this isn't over' glare at the other boys.

"I just wanted to cool down the situation." Antonio laughed carelessly. Gilbert clapped him on the back.  
"Literally!" He cackeled.  
Alfred, couldn't stand being overlooked any longer, he just wasn't used to it!, so he cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, almost immediately, he was noticed.

" Ah! you must be ze new boy, apologies for ignoring you, usually I wouldn't over look such a handsome face" The Frenchman drawled. "I'm Francis by the way. Francis Bonnefoy"  
Alfred smiled in response, despite being a little weirded out by the guy's flamboyant personality and forwardnes. _He was joking, right?_

 _"_ Antonio Fernández Carriedo." The Spainish boy said with a bright smile. For some reason, these two European boys didn't seem to fit the setting of rock bottom lane. T _here was something suave and elegant about them, they seemed like they should be doing fancy European stuff (Like cheese tasting? Alfred didn't know) rather than being in a school for jubilee delinquents._

" Yeah, I'm Alfred." The new kid beamed, eager to make a good first impression. Part of him felt strangely guilty since these guys were obviously Arthur's enemies but he reminded himself he'd only known Arthur for five minutes. 

"So, How'd you end up here then?" Gilbert said, throwing his arm casually around Francis' shoulder. " Bet it's not as good as my reason, I just kinda burnt my sold school down, heh"

Alfred gulped, a little taken aback by how casually he admitted to arson. He just hoped there wasn't anyone in the school, although he was afraid to ask. "W-Well, I just got into a fight with some bullies." Alfred explained, before sighing slightly. "And I may of beat them half to death."

"Whoa, man- your a total dark horse. Didn't think you looked like the violent type.  My crime is still awsomer though!" Gilbert replyed, cackling again, making a weird ' _kesese_ ' sound. He was the first person Alfred had met who didn't act like he was some sort of psycho after he said what he'd done. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing..

"So, anyway, what's the deal with you and Arthur?" Alfred asked, remembering the semi-fight minutes earlier. 

" Ve're just enemies, I don't like the guy, he's an ass" Gilbert said disinterested, his expression darkening.

"I knew him since he was a child, _e'_ s always been trouble!" Francis added, his eyes narrowing with an uncharacteristic irritation. "I never dreamed I'd ever end up in the same school as  _him_." 

"Besides, he's fun to torment..But don't get the wrong idea, this isn't a one sided thing, he treats us the same way" Gilbert said casually, "-Anyway, me Francis and Antonio Have to go, there's teachers that needs to be pranked! Catch you later, Alfred"

With that, the three boy's swaggered out, leaving Alfred to fend for himself, in a room full of thirty ' _troubled youths_ '. Deciding to at least find his bed, (he'd been allocated bed number '25') so he could sit down and unpack. he began to make his way over when all of a sudden, he tripped over something and went flying.

"What the hell!" Alfred Exclaimed, looking back to see what he tripped on expecting to see a bag or something. Instead to his surprise, he saw a boy with longish dirty blonde hair curled over in pain. "Oh! Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The American said, as he helped the other boy up.

"T-thats okay, it happens a lot, eh" The boy said wistfully in a Canadian accent. "it's almost like I'm invisible" he laughed nervously, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah! I was just being careless, or I would of noticed you.." The American replied, not too sure how too act around this boy who seemed so shy and fragile, not at all like the other rebellious boys he'd met. "I'm Alfred by the way, the new kid"

"Oh... I'm Matthew Williams." The Canadian replied, timidly " Would you ermm.. like help un-packing?". Matthew didn't like to admit it, but he was pretty desperate for friends, even though he tried to be nice and friendly, most people in the school just ignored him so he jumped at the chance of companionship, with this happy-go-lucky American.

"Sure dude, much appreciated!" Alfred beamed. The two boys, who looked undeniably similar made their way over to bed 25. Matthew made sure to tread carefully avoiding the people around them, while Alfred barged right through the clumps of students, earning himself glares and curses. He didn't seem to notice. With little Effort, the American hauled his huge heavy trunk onto his bed, and gestured for Matthew to sit next to him.

"So, do you l-like the school?" Matthew asked shyly in an attempt to start a conversation.

"It's pretty weird, that's for sure; almost everyone here's like so.. intimidating! Especially the principle, what a scary guy" Alfred admitted.

" Y-yeah, I guess it is pretty much like that.." The Canadian mumbled in agreement. Once again, the silence between the two boys set in, as they put away Alfred's the chests provided under the bed.  
While they worked, Alfred looked over at Matthew, taking in his features. He was pretty pale, with wispy dirty-blonde hair, not unlike his own, there was a random stray curl, that stuck noticeably out the top of the boys head, defying gravity ( Alfred had his own problems with gravity defying hair..). The Canadian, had indigo eyes, which gazed hauntingly out of his rounded wire-frame glasses. ' _It looks like he's uncomfortable or something'_ Alfred mused. ' _The way he keeps messing with his sweater sleeves like that..'_. He found it a little strange, that him and this complete stranger look so undeniably similar..

Suddenly, without warning, a large boy with glinting silver hair sat down heavily on the bed, or more specifically Matthew.

Alfred looked in shock for a second, this boy was huge! He wasn't fat, just incredibly tall _and_ insanely broad with wide shoulders and bulky arms. He was smiling innocently, almost as if he was unaware he had just sat on the Canadian, who was currently whimpering, but not making any attempt to push the other off.

" Hey! Dude what the hell?" Alfred exclaimed angrily. " Don't be a douche, why're you sitting on him!- Your hurting him!"

The boy's eerily innocent smile only widened at Alfred's threatening tone. "Because it's comfy, _Da_?" He  had a obvious Russian accent, that only served to irritate the new kid further.  
Alfred's anger grew, if there's one thing he hated, it was people walking (or sitting) all over his friends ( _Matthew was considered his friend now, right? It might of only been five minutes but they'd like, totally bonded!_ ). The American gritted his teeth. It seemed like it was up to him to be the hero.

"Listen dude! That's not cool get of him right now!" Alfred yelled, he could feel his anger rising rapidly, he was going to lose it again..

" _Nyet_." Ivan replied simply, and that sent the enraged American over the edge. Without caring for the consequences, he launched himself, at the giggling Russian, knocking him along with himself to the floor (and almost Matthew too).  
It took a second, for Alfred to calm down, and come back to his senses, and when he did, he noticed the room was silent, every pair of eyes, were fixed on him, boring into him with a kind of sadistic interest.

But the thing that caught his attention the most, was the Terrifying Russian who was standing over him, glaring at him with violet eyes, that where as cold and as unforgiving as the deadliest winder. In his hand, was a rusty faucet pipe. Alfred gulped, and looked from his opponent, to the crowd of boys staring at him. He had a feeling he'd done something very, very, wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should tone down writing the accents in future chapters! as I said, this is originally from when I was 14 so it's pretty old!


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis, made their way down the grey winding corridors of the school, a mischievous smirk etched onto each one of their attractive faces.

" That was genius Antonio, just genius." The Prussian laughed, complementing his Spanish friend.

"Si~ Well, I have to think of pranking ideas sometimes" The brunet chuckled, his olive green eyes glinting.

The said trio of friends, had just returned from the teachers room, which had thankfully been empty this particular Sunday afternoon. Antonio, had the idea, to sprinkle the tops of the ancient ceiling fan, with flour. of course, as soon as the teachers enter they'll switch it on, resulting in everything in the room, being smothered in the white powdery substance. As all the members of the bad touch trio would agree, this was one of their better pranks.

" I 'ope this will not ruin my chances with ze belle ladys." Francis said carelessly. It was well known, that the French boy enjoy'd shamelessly flirting with the female teachers, because the school was all-boy, Francis was in his own words ' Starved of the company of les belles filles'.

"Chillax Francis, I doubt they Vill even know it was us." The Prussian declared, brushing of his friends worries, even if the female teachers did know it was him, they'd still be wrapped around Francis' little finger...Huren.

Suddenly, as they turned the corner, someone ran out in front of the bad touch trio, almost colliding into them.

"Mein Gott!" Yelled the Prussian. " Look where you're going!"

" I could say the same to you! You gang of buggers!" Arthur retorted.  
Upon seeing who the culprit for the almost-collision, the Francis and Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

" Rosbif, did you finaly dry of?" Francis smirked, mischief in his azure blue eyes.

" Yes, I'll get you back for that, stupid Spanish wanker." Arthur spat in Antonio's direction, however there was a noticable lack of venom in his words, as it was difficult for anyone to hate the smiling Spaniard.

" Don't threaten my freinds, ja?" Gilbert demanded dangerously," Vhere the hell vhere you anyway? we've been round the whole fecking school, didn''t see you anywhere"

He would never admit it, but although he didn't like Arthur, Gilbert enjoyed the sparring matches they had together, so he was a little disappointed when he and his friends didn't come across him..

" I- I was.. " Arthur mumbled, it was certainly was a strange site to see the usually arrogant punk, so uneasy and nervous.

"What, where you smoking again?" Francis asked, a sharp tone to his voice. However, before the enquiry could go any further, it was interrupted by several loud, surprised shouts shouts echoing down the hall-way.

" Ah! Looks like he prank worked, mi amigos~" The Spaniard cheered, as Francis and Gilbert chuckled darkly, satisfied with the result of their pranking.

" What are you talking about? What rule-breaking did you three berks do this time!" Arthur demanded, but his expression looked undeniably interested, as he always was when someone caused anarchy, he just couldn't help it his punk side was kicking in..

But before the bad touch trio had time to brag about their 'genius' prank, heavy foot-steps where heard storming down the stone floor, and a familiar voice bellowed.  
" Who Ever did this has hell to pay! I will find you!". The head-master was coming.

Without even needing to be told, all four boys ran through the school, as fast as they could away from the terrifying man, although all four boys, where arrogant, cocky and claimed to be fearless, the threat of being hit repeatedly with the dreaded 'cane' was enough to scare them all into running away at top speeds.

Arthur skidded, as he turned to corner, Antonio and Gilbert where a few paces in-front of him, Francis was a few paces behind. Luckily, they spotted a stock cupboard, and in the heat of the moment all three boys crammed in.

" You've bloody done it now, you gang of twats" Hissed Arthur, stepping purposely on Francis' foot for good measure, with it being completely dark in the cupboard, everyone was stepping on each-others feet anyway, so luckily it didn't start a fight between the two rivals.

" Vell we have to do something to awesome it up around here!" Gilbert snarled back in reply, as he tried to find his bearings, in the pitch-black of the tiny cramped stock-room.

" Besides, we didn't expect, le monstre head-master to go in there, he usually stays in 'is office" Francis said, franticly fear edging into his usually silky voice.

" You three are so bloody childish!" Arthur exclaimed, angrily " always causing havoc!"

"Like you're any better!" Gilbert snapped back. " your always getting into trouble yourself, you god-damn punk!"

" What do you want a fight!" The Brit yelled back in return.

" Yeah I could beat you up right now!" Gilbert shouted, grinning evilly in the dark, 'he did so love his and Arthur's arguments..'

However, the argument was interrupted, by Antonio furiously 'shh-ing' franticly putting his fingers to his lips (of course the Spaniard forgot, that no-one could see him in the dark). But it was two late, the faces of all three boys paled, as they heard the stomping of steps down the hall-way. they all waited with baited breath, for the head-master to walk past. A tense minute or two passed, and the foot-steps finally faded, the four foreign boys, all sighed in us-ion with relief.  
When suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a livid flour-covered head-master, who was gripping the cane in his hand, with the full intent to use it.

" Well, you four have a lot to answer for, don't you."


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred dodged a fist, for what seemed like the hundredth time. The loud shouts of the other boys filled his ears, Matthew, his new friend, had been shoved to the back of the large rabble-like crowd, his pathetic pleading for "someone to stop the violence went unheard'. The American's eyes locked onto some of the more prominent characters in the crowd, like the shouting auborn-haired boy with the obvious Italian accent, who was yelling " Beat up the Bastardo!" Alfred didn't have the slightest idea wether that comment was aimed at him or Ivan.

" Stop getting distracted, your fighting me, da?" A heavily accented voice said. Alfred tore his eyes away from the crowd, to meet the cold violate orbs of his opponent. Ivan Braginsky, was smiling innocently, almost as if he was unaware of the fact one swing from his fist could give his opponent brain damage, he was just giggling happily enjoying the attention, although the occasional glare told Alfred Ian was still angry over being rugby-tackled to the floor.

"Dude! come on give it up!" The blonde yelled through gritted teeth, this was the last thing he wanted, getting into a fight on his first day, if he lost, people would think he was weak, if he won, he'd get the kind of reputation he didn't want..

"Nyet! I'm having fun~" Ivan said, slowly, he reached into the pocket of his huge winter coat (that suspiciously resembled the ones used in the Russian army) and he pulled out a Faucet pipe, that glinted threateningly.  
'he has to be bluffing, he wouldn't really hit me with that' Alfred thought desperately, but at that moment, Ivan casually dragged the pipe across the air, with the full intent of having it colliding with The american's skull.

Crash!

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone from the two fighting, to the boisterous crowd froze, and tried to process what had happened. Alfred was lying on the ground, inches away from the faucet pipe, which Ivan had swung, the weapon in question, was now embedded into the wood of one of the beds.

Alfred took a second, to realize, that he had managed to dodge the pipe, shakily, he got to his feet, and without a single thought about his reputation or anything else, Alfred ran, sprinting away from Ivan who had almost hospitalized him.

The Russian in question just stood there smiling " Do you think I went to far?" He asked to no-one in particular.  
The crowd of students watched Alfred's retreating form, a look of disappointment and disinterest on their faces, which had been feral only seconds earlier.

" For his first day here, I think he's doing pretty well" Grunted the Italian from earlier. His younger twin brother nodded in agreement, because after all, everyone got into trouble on their first day at the school for 'the most messed up kids around'.


	5. bonding

Arthur Kirkland sighed, as he waited anxiously out side the Headmaster's office. Of course, he'd end up being blamed for the bad touch trio's pranks, he didn't even bother trying to defend himself,because he knew there was no way that bastard of a head teacher would  _ever_ listen. The man in question, was currently in his office with Gilbert, Lecturing him, caning him, Arthur didn't care much either way. Francis and Antonio had already been seen to, and where currently being punished elsewhere, The Brit suspected The Headmaster had them cleaning the toilets with their tooth-brushes, or something equally Humiliating, Even though he hated him, Arthur had to admit the head was VERY creative when it came to punishments; He should know, he's been on the receiving end of those punishments often enough.

Arthur expected, to be able to sit on the chair outside the headmasters office in peace, at least until Gilbert had been sorted out. What Arthur did not expect, was to see a familiar american, hurtling down the corridor at top speeds, roughly knocking over the ugly wall hanging as he went.

"Jones! What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Blonde yelled, in confusion.

Upon seeing Arthur, Alfred skidded to a halt abruptly " Dude! T-there was this Russian psycho!.. h-he had a pipe! I was only tryna defend what's-his-name..matt! and a fight started! a-and there was a big crowd and-"

"Slow down, you blithering idiot, I cannot understand a word your saying." Arthur growled cutting of the blabbering American curtly. " Now.. from what I can gather from the nonsense you just spewed, you got into a fight with that Braginsky fellow,correct?"

"yeah dude! that scary Russian Guy nearly killed me with his pipe!" Alfred exclaimed, a wild look of terror visible on his face.

"You really shouldn't of got on the wrong side of him." The Brit said, shuddering slightly at the thought of Ivan, although he was meant to be some sort of fearless punk, The Russian terrified Arthur witless (not that he'd ever admit it though).

"Dude! I was just trying to be a hero! that cunt was bullying Matthew! totally not cool." Alfred replied angrily trying to defend his actions, he didn't completely regret getting into the fight, because by doing so, he was able to defend someone. Yes, Alfred had a slight hero complex.

"Don't be stupid, getting yourself into trouble for.. who the hell is Matthew anyway? Arthur spat in return, he had no idea why he was so angry.. maybe it's because he was jealous of Alfred's good will? the punk quickly brushed that annoying little thought of.

"I just have to be the hero, people need a hero." Alfred shrugged back, he a strange sense of worry for the little Brit before him, what had happened to make the guy so... uncaring.

Arthur, was about to argue with Alfred some more, pointing out how childish he was being, when something caught his eye.

" Jones, your bleeding" Arthur said, a tiny hint of worry in his voice, as he grabbed the american by the arm, and spun him round,  
so he could better inspect the blood patch on the taller of the blonde's shoulder blade.

"Dude no way!" Alfred exclaimed. trying to turn his neck round to get a better look at his apparent injury, now that it'd been pointed out, the american noticed it, and it was pretty painful. "where's the nurses office?"

" Nurses office? turn left at the end of the corridor, and-" Arthur stopped abruptly. "are you even listening to me Jones!"

"eh he sorry, I'm not to good with directions."Alfred said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. " um.. would you take me there, please! cause the injury's on my back, and I wont be able to reach it.. and I know the nurse for this school only does visits once a month a-and... well "

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him angrily, the nerve of him! asking the notorious punk Arthur Kirkland to act as some sort of nurse frankly, the Brit didn't care if the idiot bled to death. but there was something about those damn puppy-eyes, that touched the tiny bit of kindness left in the blonde's heart.

"Fine, you Idiot, I'll go with you, but not cause I care or anything, just because I said I'd look after you today, and I don't want to fail." The Punk growled, both angry and flustered, he blushed a little, embarrassed despite himself. Alfred smirked, he just couldn't help but find this rebel strangely cute right now, not that he'd ever voice his opinion, for risk of being injured for the second time that day..

"Thank you soo much, dude!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

"Fine, but we better be quick, headmaster finds out I'm gone from here, he'll flog me to an inch of my life, and I'll blame you for that, understood?" Arthur demanded, before marching of towards the nurses office Alfred in tow.

* * *

"You, are an ignorant, troublesome waste of organs!" The Headmaster screamed in the face of the student.

Gilbert Beildshmidt didn't even flinch at the verbal attack, he'd long become used to the antics of the crazed Headmaster that ruled over the school, taking abuse of him was something everyone had to deal with. The usually argumentative albino, didn't snap back or retaliate in anyway, he'd been through this before and even he knew it was best just to keep your mouth shut and try not to anger the already enraged Head further.

" I don't quiet comprehend why a worthless little scum-bag like you, would ever think it acceptable to pull pranks on esteemed teachers such as myself, yet you continue to do it." The head spat lividly "Learn. To. Keep. Your place."

The scary middle aged man, poked Gilbert one the head roughly after every word for emphasis. Gilbert gritted his teeth, and repressed a shudder, he truly couldn't stand being touched by this man.

"Hold out your hand, boy." The head said curtly, un-hooking his cane from his belt, a menacing look in his soulless grey eyes. With only the slightest of hesitations, Gilbert did as he was told, slowly pulling a pale hand up, so it lay flat out in the air. Wincing, and trying to keep the fear at bay The Prussian prepared himself for the impact.

_**Whack!** _

The pain was intense and searing, although he wasn't looking at it, Gilbert knew his usually white hand, would be turning an ugly shade of red. The albino cupped his injured hand tentatively, and faced the other man head on, refusing to show any more signs of weakness.

"You are dismissed, for the rest of your punishment, I want you to clean all the black-boards in the school." The Headmaster said nonchalantly, Gilbert groaned internally at the thought of his long and grueling punishment, he probably wouldn't end up finishing. Still. It was better than being in the presence of this bastard any longer.

"Kirkland! enter now!"

A moment or two passed, and Arthur still did not enter the room, Gilbert frowned, ' _what was that boy up to, did he want to get in_   _more trouble?_   _where the hell was he'_ The Albino would never admit it, but he felt the slightest twinge of guilt over getting his 3rd Arch-nemesis (after Ivan, and Roderich) into so much shit over something he didn't do, so the last thing the Prussian wanted, was for the Brit to get into anymore trouble..

"Kirkland! come in here now! or I shall cane the skin of your hand!"

Another moment passed, still no entrance of the moody punk.

Angrily, the Headmaster stormed outside, and with curious red eyes, Gilbert peered round the side of the door-frame to see a livid head-master, and no Arthur in sight, _'Damn Kirkland was in trouble'_

" You wait there!" The head master shot at Gilbert "I'll teach that boy to defy me!" And with that, he left.

* * *

" Ouch! ah! it hurts Artie"

" Stop being such a pansy, and its _Arthur_!"

The two blondes made the way to the unsanitary looking nurses office. The place was a mess, with various medicines, pills and bandages lying askew across the counter tops, and spilling out of the scratched plastic cupboards. Arthur had always found it ridicules, how open all the pills and drugs where, especially since this school had so many smack-heads and druggies, those things should really be kept under lock and key. However, The blonde was happy for it today, because it meant he could treat Alfred quickly.

The American sat there awkwardly, not to sure what to do, he was both happy and surprised that Arthur had decided to come with him. _Did that mean they were friends now?_ Alfred hoped so, as he hadn't had many friends in his old school, rather he hung out on the fringes of friendship groups. Suddenly, Alfred was abruptly pulled out of his little flash-back, by the feeling of his shirt being tugged, he looked, and to his surprise, he saw Arthur unbuttoning it.

"W-what are you doing!" Alfred squeaked (a manly squeak of course), blushing franticly at the Brit's actions.

" Your shirt needs to come of, stupid twat, if you want that injury seen to." Arthur replied curtly, irritation and discomfort burned in his sea green eyes.

"oh." The american relaxed for a second, but then soon found himself flustered again  _'how could I've been so stupid and_   _thought..that'_ Alfred couldn't be sure, but he was sure he saw the Brit smile slightly at his discomfort, it was a quick and fleeting grin, almost as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, it doesn't look too deep.." Arthur remarked, inspecting the wound. " Looks like you have a few splinters in it though, but don't worry, no bigger than a tuppence."

"oh so that's where the cut come from, it must of been when I dodged the faucet pipe, and slammed myself into the wooden bed." Alfred said, realising only after he'd spoken how bizarre that sentence sounded. 

" Alright then, I'll just pull out the splinters." The punk said cooly, at that Alfred panicked  _pulling out splinters.. that sounded super painful! he didn't want some punk with multi-coloured hair yanking the splinters out his wound. no way!_

" T-that's okay, dude, I fine with them, r-really" Alfred whimpered, trying to keep his voice strong and assertive.

" Your not afraid are you?" Arthur asked, a smirk spreading onto his imp-ish features.

" Dude! pffft I'm the hero of course I'm not!" Alfred said, attempting to convince the other that he was defiantly NOT afraid of pain. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be working, Arthur's eye's hardened, and he glared at the american.

"Listen, lad, if you don't let me get the bloody splinters out, it'l get infected, and your arm'll have to be amputated, happy?" Arthur demanded.

" Gah! fine, but don't just yank them out!" Alfred sighed giving in, he still found it strange, the seemingly aggressive punk could act so.. caring. The american squeezed his eyes shut, and embraced himself for the pain. Alfred only felt a small stinging sensation, as Arthur got rid of the splinters.

" There, you pansy, was that so bloody bad?" The Brit remarked cynically. "Honestly, I thought you where meant to be the fucking hero or something.."

"Hey, I thought I was pretty brave" Alfred sai, pouting childishly. " but thanks.. you know for helping me out."

At that, Arthur blushed furiously, he wasn't used to being thanked, as he didn't often help people out, usually it was the opposite, he was the one making trouble.

" D-don't get the wrong idea, I don't care about you, I was just keeping my word, got it!" Arthur spluttered, Alfred just grinned.

Suddenly, the office door was violently swung open, and in stormed a livid Headmaster, his eyes were blaring, and his nostrils were flaring, everything about him screaming anger.

" What is the meaning of this! running of when I told you to stay put, I'll make sure you pay for defying me!" The headmaster screeched.  
Arthur paled slightly, ' _oh now he was in for it..'_

* * *

Gilbert Beildshmidt sighed, he was completely bored out of his mind. The Headmaster had told him to stay put in his office, but the man had been gone for way too long, if it where any other teacher, or indeed anyone else at all, The Prussian would of already left, and possibly burnt there office for good measure, but no-one, not even the awesome Gilbert, would dare pull a trick like that with the head-master. The man was terrifying. rumour had it, he'd once beaten one boy so badly, he ended up paralyzed, breathing for a tube, and dribbling every five minutes. Of course it was just a rumour, but the albino wouldn't put it past the head master to do something like that.

Just because he wouldn't burn down the office, didn't mean Gilbert wouldn't have a look round, he was of course very nosy. Feeling brave, the Prussian opened the top drawer of the desk, and smirked at what he found. It was piles upon piles of confiscated items, The albino recognized his own lighter, in the mix of assorted sling-shots and switch-blades, quickly, Gilbert pocketed the fire maker, almost as if he couldn't help himself.

The naturally nosey Prussian, was now even more curios, as to what else the head-master had hidden, so brushing away the confiscated items, he delved deeper into the drawer.

To his surprise, he found a tin box, it was a  chocolate tin. Gilbert smiled, he hadn't had chocolate since he started the god-dam school, any type of sweet was rare, without regard to the consequences, The albino hastily pried upon the tin, and to his disappointment he found not chocolate but... Photographs.

Gilbert, was about to throw the tin back in the drawer in frustration, when something caught his eye, one of the pictures was.. of .. himself.  
The Albino scooped up a hand-full of pictures, and quickly scanned through them, to his surprise, they were pictures of himself, and all the other students.. and not normal school photo's either, they were randomly taken of them in the most obscure places, from the gym, the pool and even the study hall, everyone featured in the pictures, obviously had no idea they were being photographed.

There was one of Felinciano, the peppy Italian boy in his class making pasta in the grotty food-tech department, and another one of Feliks, the feminine polish kid, clad in a mini-skirt (he's a cross-dresser). The Prussian also noticed, there was an overwhelming amount of pictures of Arthur. There where several ones of him in P.E, and even one of him half-dressed in the changing rooms. Definitely not appropriate. 

Looking at the pictures, sent a shiver up Gilbert's spine, he dropped the photographs and stepped back, his mind spinning, and feeling a little disturbed.  _'what was the headmaster doing with these!'_  he was a bigger creep than the Albino first thought. The image of the Head leering at these pictures made Gilberts blood run cold.. but there had to be a reasonable explanation, _right?_

* * *

" You! insolent fool!" The headmaster screamed, as he dragged Arthur by the ear down to his office, Alfred in tow.

" Get of me! you blithering idiot!" The Punk roared as he was painfully dragged along, but his protests only made the head-master's rage worse.

" Du- sir! headmaster! Seriously! he wasn't doing anything, he was just helping me with my injury, see!" The Still shirtless American shouted desperately, he was shocked by the sudden drastic change in events, was this stuff normal at this school! the face's of students, poked round the corners out of the class-rooms, curios to see what the ruckas about.

The Headmaster harshly pulled Arthur into his office. Gilbert gasped, as the headmaster charged in, in his surprise, he dropped the tin, scattering the photographs on the floor. It took only a moment, for the headmaster to register what had happened, but as soon as he did, he violently, pushed the shouting Brit out of the room, and with a harsh hiss for him to " Keep put, or regret it."

Without hesitation, The angry man stomped over to Gilbert. " What do you think you're doing, looking through my things you little urchin!" He spat.

" Vhat are these things? Vhy do you have them!" The Prussian demanded. his eyes were glaring dangerously.

"Listen here, boy, those are mine! now get out of here!" The middle aged man, growled, before suddenly grabbing Gilbert's shoulders and pulling him closer " Tell anyone, I'll make sure it's you that ends up in prison. you know I can do that. Now get out!"

Before he could even register what was happening, Gilbert was roughly pushed out the office, landing heavily outside right next to a fuming Arthur, and a shirtless Alfred, both of whom where staring at him confused as to what had just happened, Gilbert decided to deprive them of answers, and without even looking in their direction, he pulled himself of the floor, and walked of, the albino needed some time to think..


End file.
